


ready to run

by orphan_account



Category: Noughts & Crosses (TV 2020), Noughts and Crosses (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Forbidden Romance, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You should hate me. My brother almost killed you and your family, I helped kidnap you.” He shakes his head and frowns as he listed off the terrible things he’s down on account of his hostility. He’s brought nothing but chaos and damage since he reappeared in her life. “You deserve better than me.” He admits somberly, lowering his head in shame.[ or my own speculation one piece of what happens at the end of noughts and crosses season 1]
Relationships: Sephy Hadley & Callum McGregor, Sephy Hadley/Callum McGregor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	ready to run

**Author's Note:**

> i started watching noughts and crosses simply because i needed a new show. i didn’t expect to fall in love with sephy and callum and their amazing chemistry but here we are. 
> 
> i haven’t read the series so i absolutely have no idea what occurs during the rest of the books. but i decided to write this because i miss them and wanted to write a sephy/callum story. as i’m currently writing this, this is the first story written for this show but hopefully there will be more in the future! 
> 
> again, this is simply a speculation one-shot piece embedded from my own mind. i’m an angst whore so this will be filled with heavy angst. so beware.

“Are you okay?” Callum asks, glancing a worried look over his shoulder as he watched an exasperated Sephy slowly trail behind him in tow. She nods curtly, though if they heavy breaths that emanates from her mouth were anything to go by, it seemed otherwise. 

He turns around and walks over to her, the sounds of twigs snapping and fall leaves crunching beneath the soles of his boots ricochet throughout the brisk autumn air. Sephy’s hunched over, cradling her stomach. Callum swallows thickly as he placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. They’d been walking for hours now, completely clueless about a specific destination in mind. 

He knew that her feet were aching and that she was probably starving. Looking around, Callum sighs as he sees nothing but the continuous path of the forest trees ahead. They needed to seek refuge somewhere before it got dark. 

“We’ll walk for a little bit more and see if there’s some place we can rest, yeah?” He asks, rubbing soothing circles against her back, hoping to ease some of the pent up tension that burned in her bones. 

Sephy nods and exhaled a deep breath before standing straight and fixing her slouched posture, causing Callum’s hand to fall off of her back. He clears his throat and scratches a hand through his disheveled, sweat soddened hair. 

“I have a little cash on me. If there’s a restaurant somewhere near here we’ll grab a bite to eat. You’re probably starving being that you’re eating for two now.” He addresses, gesturing a hand towards the small pudge of her stomach. He still couldn’t believe that he was going to be a father. It all felt surreal to him. 

“Yeah.” 

Their walk continued on for about another half hour until they finally spotted a small motel a few miles away from Aprica. Callum knew that eventually, they would have to relocate and seek refuge somewhere further away from the vicinity of their hometown, but they needed to rest for now. He’d figure out their next plan later on.

Luckily to their avail, the receptionist in the lobby didn’t recognize either one of them or had any knowledge about his current criminalistic history. Callum pulled out the waddled up bills he had stuffed in his pockets and paid for the room for two nights. That would be enough time for them to rest up. 

Callum thanked the kind lady for her asssistance before retrieving the extra set of keys. The motel room was dingy; it was nearly empty except for the single bed and a meekly nightstand with a lamp on it. It wasn’t quite what he’d preferred, but he was so tired that he didn’t care about the condition of the room. He close door and turned to see Sephy’s curious eyes wandering around the quaint little room. 

He chuckled as he tosses the keys onto the nightstand. “Not up to your caliber is it?” The comment is meant to be playful and teasing, but the way she raised an unamused brow up at him informs Callum that she was in no mood of playful banter. He relents and murmurs an apology. 

Sephy shucks out of her overlarge jacket, tossing it onto the bed. He gasps when he sees the visible bump in her stomach. It was small, but he could clearly see that it was starting to show. Back at the warehouse, he didn’t get a view of her stomach as she was covering herself with the jacket. But now, seeing it up close, the way her tank top snugly fitted around the small bump made him gasp in astonishment. 

“I still can’t believe it Sephy. I’m going to be a dad.” He whispered, his vision blurs as his eyes suddenly welled with salty tears.

“You’re going to be a great dad. I know you are.” Sephy assures him with a small smile as she looked down at the small of her stomach and rubbed her hand over it. Her smile demises and is quickly replaced by a worried frown when she notices the tears glistening in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Callum shakes his head as he swallows the thick lump that enclosed at the hollow of his throat. “I’m sorry. I almost hurt you, I almost let Dorn and Jude hurt you because I was angry. They could’ve—the _baby_. It would’ve been my fault.” He confesses sullenly, pursing his lips together to keep his bottom lip from trembling. It sickened him that he allowed his pain to consume his judgment of Sephy and their relationship. 

He was so adamant on trying to seek justice for him and the rest of his community that he allowed his anger to blindside him. He was angry at the world, angry at the police for killing his friends and his dad, he was angry at himself for foolishly believing that he could ever be the one to bring about change in the way that he was treated. So, he asserted a vigilante persona in hopes of finding alternative ways to finally get the Crosses and the rest of the parliament to listen. 

He was just so fucking angry that he didn’t care who he hurt. He just wanted someone to hurt just as much as he did, as his father and Danny did. When Dorn suggested in taking Jasmine, he didn’t hesitate to agree. He knew that it would hurt Kamal and that it would get him to comply to their demands. But then Jude made a sly comment about Callum’s history with Sephy and Dorn negated the initial plan and opted for Sephy instead. 

Callum hesitated, but he knew that he had to go through and prove his loyalty to everyone. 

But somewhere in the midst of that anger, a feeling of guilt began to eat at him. Whenever he would look at the pained face of Sephy as she sat there trapped in that confined room, the way she pleaded with him to let her go. But he was still angry and he wanted her to know then she informed him that she was pregnant and everything changed.

Callum knew he was holding an unfair grudge against Sephy. She’d always done whatever what was in her willpower to try to ease some of the burdens off of him. He knew that and he still pulled through with this stupid plan. She didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve her not after the way he treated her and refused his love for her. And now they were runaways, because of him. Everything was always his fault. 

“Callum—”

He shakes his head and sniffles as he wipes away his tear moistened face with the back of his hand. “No. It’s my fault all of it. I went along with the plan and let them take you. You’re pregnant, Sephy. You should be at home with your mom instead of being out on the run with me. If someone catches me, who knows what will happen. I can’t risk something happening to you or the baby. You need to go back home, get far away from me. Be with your family, your dad.”

Sephy scoffs incredulously and shakes her head in refute. “You don’t get to decide that for me. I’m right here with you because I want to be.”

While she was still fairly pissed at what he did, part of her understood his reason for it. He was angry at the world and he had a right to be. Did she wish it wasn’t at her expense? Yes, but she knew why he was angry.

“You should hate me. My brother almost killed you and your family, I helped kidnap you.” He shakes his head and frowns as he listed off the terrible things he’s down on account of his hostility. He’s brought nothing but chaos and damage since he reappeared in her life. “You deserve better than me.” He admits somberly, lowering his head in shame. 

“Callum,” Sephy begins softly. He feels the bed dip as she eases down onto the spot next to him. She reaches over and grabs ahold of his hand. “When I said that I loved you, I meant it. You did some fucked up things but it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I want us to be a family. I want you in our baby’s life.” She assures him softly, bringing his hand to gently rest ontop of her stomach. 

Callum smiles weakly through his tears, “Yeah?” He murmurs, surprised that she still wanted to be with him. 

Sephy nods, her eyes crinkled in mirth, a small smile spreads across her lips. “Yeah.” She truthfully ripostes. Of course she still wanted to be with him, even through the slight afflictions they encountered and the fact that he was an accomplice to her kidnapping and that he was one of the most wanted men in Aphrica, Sephy still wanted him. 

He was the first boy that she loved those feelings weren’t going to diminish because of a small taint. Callum rubs his hand along her stomach and sniffled. “I love you too. I always have. You and this baby are the most important people in my life right now. I’m _always_ going to be there for both of you.” He laments with sincerity. 

Though if he were being truthful, Callum deeply knew that it was inevitable that he wouldn’t be here forever. He knew that the police would not stop their extensive search for him until he was caught. But he intended on running however long, planned to do whatever it took to be there with Sephy and the baby until that time was up. Now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment here with her and revel in the fact that they were here, together and alive. 

Sephy nods her head at his words. “I know.” Her hand reaches up to cup his face. Her thumb stroked softly at his cheek. “I love you too.” Callum’s half-lidded, heavy eyes flickered downward to the outline of her succulent lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her, he hadn’t tasted her lips since they kissed on the roof that night. 

Callum instinctively leans into her touch, caressing his cheek against the palm of her hands. He averts his eyes upward again and meets her gaze. She’s staring back at him with this soft look looming in her pupils, the same kind of look she gave him that night of their first kiss on top of his building’s rooftop — that _look_ that made his heart flutter and his knees buckle.

“Sephy,” He whispers as he leans forward. He’s so close that she could feel the puffs of his breath tickling her skin. His tongue glides over the plump of his lower lip, he tentatively inches closer. His mouth hovers over hers, waiting. 

Their lips brush ever so softly against each other’s the contact was so faint and light that it almost felt like they didn’t even kiss. Callum, desperate to feel her mouth against his, craned his neck down and sought his lips after hers again, this time kissing her succulent lips with a deep vigor. 

Sephy breathes softly into his mouth, keening helplessly as their wanton lips marred feverishly against each other’s in a ravenous tandem. Callum could taste the bitterness of the blood from where she was hit in the mouth on his lips. He lapped his tongue over her lips and sucked teasingly onto the plush skin. 

His large hands cradled her face as he fluctuated her with deep, sensual kisses. Callum pecked her lips, tenderly, his head tilting slightly to the side to receive better access to her mouth. He pulls away only partially to tease his nose against hers, he looks up at her from underneath his lengthy eyelashes as their foreheads rested against one another’s. 

Callum’s lips were cherry red and completely plumped kiss-swollen from their insatiable kisses. They remained sitting there staring at each other under the gauze of their smothering scrutinies until Sephy started to tug at the hem of her tank top. She pulled the tight fitted fabric up and absentmindedly tossed it aside, leaving her in her snug fitted black bra. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, wanting to know if she was certain about them engaging in sex while she was pregnant. The last thing he wanted was to inadvertently hurt her or the baby. 

But Sephy nods as she reaches behind her back and deftly unlatched the hooks of her bra, leaving her completely nude from the top up. Callum’s eyes admiringly roved over her body; heeding at the supple cupping of her breast, the warm hues of her beautiful dark skin. Though they’ve seen each other naked before, Sephy feels a warmth flushing her cheeks under the smothering of his gauge. 

Callum shrugs out of his jacket and shirt, tossing them somewhere in the forgotten mix with Sephy’s shirt on the floor. He leans forward and pecks a gentle kiss against her lips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against her skin, his lips seemingly trailed as his mouth hovered over the small bump of her stomach. He pecked a simple kiss there before gently easing her body backwards onto the plush mattress. 

He slotted his body halfway off of hers so that he wasn’t leaning on her stomach. They kissed again, languidly as he started to ease her pants down her curvaceous hips. Sephy lifts her body slightly off of the bed to assist him. She’s ridded out of her pants along with her pair of lacy black underwear. 

Callum swirls his tongue around one of her erected nipples and tugged raffishly at it with his teeth. He shimmies out of his own clothing, then hurriedly crawled back into bed with Sephy.

He gazes into her heavy eyes as he hovered atop of her writhing body. Reaching down, he grabs ahold of himself, maintaining a steady gaze as he slowly pushes himself inside of her. They both moan in contentment, feeling him prodd deeply inside of her wanton sheath. She’s perfect as she laid sprawled out beneath him, her body succumbing mercilessly to his onslaught as he moved in time with her. 

He balances the weight of his body on his hands, his hips lurches forward in an incitive snap, the friction mewls a breathy moan from Sephy. 

Callum’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his tongue pressed against his inner tongue, sweat dotted along the creases as he thumbs a finger over her sensitized nub. His girth extracts and fills her up wholly as she bottoms him out. She whines, tossing a leg over his slim hips and draws him closer to the center of her apex.

Callum feels his arms tremble with exertion, his toes curl and his knees buckle beneath him. He’s on the precipice of his arousal, and so was Sephy from the way she clenched around him. 

Her face furrows, mouth slants agape, eyes heavily lull over as he inflicts her with one more shallow upward thrust before she succumbs to her arousal. He’s not too far behind, catches up moments later as the warmth spills out of him. He huffs ruggedly in her ear as he slouched over. 

He slides his sweat slicked body off of hers and flops onto the mattress. He turns on his side, tosses an arms over her waist. She mimicked this and turns to face him. She runs a hand over his backside and quickly pulls her hand away when she feels the scarred gash of his maimed skin of where she stabbed him. She winces in recoil. 

“Sorry about that.” 

Callum waves it off with a dismissive hand. “I deserved it honestly. I acted like an ass.” 

Sephy bit back a smile and nodded in agreement. “Yeah you did.” Playfully rolling his eyes, Callum scoots closer to Sephy and raffishly rubbed a hand on her arm. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. 

“I’m still expecting that food you promised. I’m starving.” She mutters. 

Callum chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. “We’ll grab something when we take up.” He assures her before eventually succumbing to his own exhaustion with the thoughts of their future wandering heavily around in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> there might be errors, i reread over this but i’m sure i missed a few.


End file.
